


Green Eyes

by Elelbee



Series: Quotes of Love [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee
Summary: West-Allen are living together but not yet engaged.  But even a strong healthy relationship can have bouts of jealousy. Because who doesn't love jealous West-Allen?I thought I would try something different.  So this time the actual quote that was the inspiration for the story will be in the body of the story itself, lets see who can spot it :) It's not actually that difficult to find. lol.  I hope yall enjoy.





	Green Eyes

“Babe do you really need me there?”

Barry was squirming in his seat as he spoke. Iris couldn’t help but giggle at his discomfort.

“Of course I do.”

She moved to sit on his lap.

“You know I have no patience for these events,” she continued. “You make them more bearable for me.”

They were talking about a dinner and dance CCPN was throwing in honour of their 50th year in production. Barry groaned.

“But I hate dealing with people’s shock that I’m there with you,” he replied unhappily. “Why is it so hard for people to believe that sometimes the nerdy awkward kid gets the beautiful popular girl.” He paused. “Yup, I just heard it.”

Iris laughed and kissed him sweetly on the nose.

“You’re not there for them. You’re there for me. Pleeeeease?”

Barry knew he was going to say yes to her the moment she had asked him to go two days ago. He didn’t know why he was trying to convince her otherwise. Maybe he just enjoyed hearing her say that she needed him.

Barry sighed with a small smile.

“Anything for you.”

And he meant those words with every fibre of his being. He would do anything for this woman. Did she realise that? Had he ever explained to her that when he said those words, he never meant it as a hyperbole? The depth of his love for her frightened him sometimes. But now was not the time to explain his deep emotions to her, maybe it would frighten her too, so he just grinned at the childish delight in her face as she talked about what they should wear.

“Matching. Babe we should definitely go matchy matchy.”

“You already have an outfit planned don’t you?”

She acted all coy.

“Maybe.”

“Tell me more.”

She shifted in excitement.

“So red’s like our colour right? So, I was thinking, I find me a cute red dress and you can wear a red bow tie and pocket square. And if you’re feeling _really_ classy, maybe even a buttonhole.”

“Red huh? That’s so weird,” he said with a sly smile.

Before Iris could work out the reason for the smile, he had flashed up to their bedroom and back again. He was holding out a shopping bag to her. She reached for it smiling slightly, wondering what surprise her boyfriend had up his sleeve this time. Out of the bag came a sexy, off-shoulder fitted red dress with a sweet heart neckline. She held it up against her body and smiled widely.

“Babe it’s GORGEOUS! When did you get it?”

“Day before yesterday. When you asked me to come with you.”

“Two days ago? How could you possibly have known?”

Barry grinned smugly.

“Maybe because I am the best boyfriend in the world.”

Iris jumped into his arms.

“You really are,” she said softly. “And don’t think I didn’t notice the tight fit of the dress. Perv.”

———  
As they entered the hotel where the event was happening Barry stopped to fiddle with his bow tie self-consciously. Iris placed a calming hand on his chest.

“Babe you look fine. The finest man here in fact.”

She placated him with a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Now offer me your arm so we can go in and get this over with.” She leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear, “because I have _far_ better plans for us tonight.”

——-

Iris looked beautiful. If he were being honest, she always looked beautiful. But in his eyes the colour red made her even more so. She glided around the room with a radiance and easy elegance that he couldn’t tear his eyes from. A quick glance around the room told him that he wasn’t the only male eye that was struggling to do so and he cursed himself for having bought her such a stunning dress. Don’t be stupid, he chastised himself mentally, it’s not the dress. 

“It’s just Iris,” he finished off quietly to himself.

He watched as she talked with one particular guy that seemed to be having trouble controlling his hands. Scott, he vaguely remembered the name. He noticed how Scott kept touching her bare shoulders when he laughed. And how he would stroke her arm as she talked. And one time he had touched her waist for far too long to lean in and whisper something into her ear. That’s when Barry had almost lost it, almost forgot that his secret identity was just that, secret. He caught himself in time and hoped no one had noticed the lightening flash in his eyes. Maybe he will pay Scott a visit later as the Scarlett Speedster. But he shook his head at his own ridiculousness. Who knew, perhaps Iris was even enjoying the attention. He had read about this, about how some women enjoyed flirting while being in healthy relationships. But he had just always hoped that Iris wasn’t one of them. Or at least, wished he could be a guy that didn’t mind seeing the woman he loved flirting with another man and not let it affect him. But he wasn’t. He sighed at his own weakness and turned away from looking at them.

“Hey handsome.”

———  
Iris was enjoying her chat with Scott, that was, until she wasn’t. She had just spotted Linda Park heading towards Barry with two drinks in hand. She couldn’t hear what Linda had said in greeting but it seemed to confuse Barry. And now she was laughing at his response while holding on to his arm. Laughing a little too hard, Iris thought, Barry wasn’t that funny. Except that he was. Iris kicked herself for the petty thought. She continued to watch them, Linda seemed to be doing most of the talking. She wasn’t usually the type to get jealous of Barry talking to other women, but when she knew that the woman involved had ulterior motives, and Linda did, it brought out something primal in her. Linda was now resting a hand on Barry’s chest for much longer than necessary. In fact, was it ever necessary to lay a hand on a taken man’s chest, Iris asked herself. Definitely not in her world. She had seen enough. She excused herself from Scott and walked over to Barry, slipping an arm around his waist and kissing him on his strong jaw.

“Hey babe, sorry I disappeared,” she smiled up at him. “Hi Linda,” she said with the same smile. She was still a lady after all.

“Oh hi Iris. I was just catching up with Barry here.”

“Catching up or touching up,” Iris muttered to herself.

“What was that?” Linda asked

“Huh? Nothing. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. I was actually just thinking of schmoozing Scott a little, see if he can get me on that doping scandal story.”

“Well you better go do it. I think he’s thinking of leaving soon.” He wasn’t. Bye, she thought to herself. 

As Linda walked away Barry turned to Iris.

“What was that about?”

“What do you mean?”

“Iris you have just come here and basically peed all over me. By the way, that’s not as gross as it sounds it’s just that to mark their territory some animals pee around that area so that other animals know not to approach.”

“Babe I’ve been best friends with you since forever, you so didn’t need to explain that to me,” she giggled. “I guess I _was_ kind of marking my territory huh?”

“Erm yeah! But why?”

Iris shifted her feet and looked down. She felt a little embarrassed.

“It’s just that..you dated her.”

“For like a week. Until I realised I wasn’t over you. If we were in a TV series that would have been like three episodes, four max, and I would have spent most of those episodes making heart eyes at you when you weren’t looking.”

“But she’s never got over you. And she touches you too much. This is my chest, not hers.”

She distinctly felt like a child having a strop. Barry took her hand and lead her out to the foyer where there were less people.

“What about Scott touching you?”

He felt his hands ball up into fists again at the memory.

“But that’s different!”

“How is it different? Isn’t this my waist,” he said as he put both hands there.

“Of course it is”, she said as she shimmied closer to him. “But Scott’s married...”

“Married men can have fantasies too.”

“...to David. Babe Scott is gay.”

Barry didn’t expect that.

“So yes I agree he’s quite touchy, but I allow it because I know he doesn’t have ulterior motives with it. But with Linda, I know she does it because she still wants you and she wants to undermine me and our relationship. So that’s why it bothers me.”

Barry felt guilty for feeling that maybe Iris was enjoying the attention from Scott and that’s why she let him touch her so much. He was so busy thinking about that, he hadn’t even noticed that he was letting Linda do the exact same thing with him.

“You don’t normally get jealous Iris,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I let Linda bring that side of you out.”

“And I’m sorry that I made you feel that way with Scott.”

They hugged tightly for a while before Barry pulled away and looked down at her, his green eyes wide. Every day with her was like a dream, and he was afraid that he was going to wake up at any moment. And it was beginning to show.

“Iris, you know I love you right?”

“You tell me every day, more than once,” she smiled.

“Do you want to know why I get jealous?”

Iris just nodded her head slightly.

“I think I’m in awe of you. And in awe that you chose to be with someone like me. So when I see the attention guys give you, the flirty looks, the sleazy looks, the way they just flock to you. I guess I’m afraid that one day you’re gonna realise you have so many more options out there,” he paused. “That are much better than me.”

He said the last line so quietly that she had to strain to hear it, but when she did she felt it first in her heart, his pain in her heart. It felt as if something was squeezing it. She thought about the times he had laughed with her when she had regaled him with a story about the way a random guy had stopped her in the street to tell her that she was beautiful, or the time when a guy bought her drinks all night despite the fact she had told him she wasn’t single. So many stories. And he had laughed at them all with her, all the while hiding and trying to deal with his insecurity by himself. If she had known she was hurting him, she never would have told him. Because the stories weren’t really worth telling, she couldn’t even remember the names or faces of any of the guys involved, she just thought he would find it entertaining. She felt a tear slide down her face. He wiped it away.

“I know what you’re thinking Iris. And it’s not your fault. It’s just something I have to work on.”

With the way his life had panned out, Iris wasn’t surprised that he thought she could be taken away from him at any moment. She vowed right there and then to not give him any doubt as to how much she was his, and his alone. She gently took his face into both of her hands and looked deep into his beautiful green eyes.

“Barry listen to me. No matter how many guys come my way, I choose you. And I’ll choose you over and over again. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat I’ll keep choosing you. It scares me but it's true.”

He looked down at her with eyes shining brightly. Then he took her lips between his and kissed her with all the fervour of a man deeply in love, assured that his love will _always_ love him back. He pulled away slightly out of breath and Iris groaned.

“Barry,” she complained.

“Baby I believe that you said you had, to quote, ‘far better plans for us tonight’. I’m _dying_ to find out what those plans are.”

Iris smiled, dinner be damned.

“Take me home Flash.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all caught the quote the story is based on. If not, shame on you ;oP  
> Also, am I the only one that feels some type of way about someone else over-touching my significant other? If yes then I would have totally failed with this story in your eyes. lol. Still, hope it was a good read for yall. Your Kudos and your Comments give me life so thank you in advance. Mwah *


End file.
